powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RodrigoCarrassai/YetToBeNamedCharacter
Gaius Cadmo 'Info' 'Appearance' Gaius' appearance varies depending on what period of time he is, as he changes his body every time he dies and respawn. However, these variances are not so great, being mostly on hair/eyes color, facial features and age; sometimes he often chooses to remain exactly the same. He can't change his sex. His most common appearance (and his preferred one) is a 19 years old man; very muscular and slim; black straight hair; dark brown eyes; smooth oval shaped face; an average sized mouth and straight nose; relatively big brows and he usually does not have a beard. 'Personality' Gaius has a very lonely and kinda sad looking personality, he prefers to be alone most of the time and his emotions feel cold. His face usually expresses a deep, pensative state, a combination of contemplation and sadness, although he's not always sad, just bored. He hates crowds and aglommerations of people like parties and shows, being less bored alone when in supposdely fun places. He's a social selective, only opening his true feelings to his most intimate friends, however, he has very few ones. In the first years since he adquired his powers he had a common, average social life, with strong friendship ties; however though, as the years passed, his immortality let him young while his friends were still aging and, eventually dying. After decades of losing the ones he loved many times, Gaius couldn't withstand the suffering and gave up the idea of having close friendships. He learned, through pain, to only have friends to talk and spend time, without any feelings involved, wich turned his heart cold. Gaius is quiet, reserved and best works alone, yet can rely on others competence to deal with the most complicated problems together. He is analytical, looking for pros and cons of important decisions, sometimes asking for others opinion, but never letting them having much influence over his own. He has a critical mind, always searching for existing flaws on process, pointing out problems and looking for solutions. His mood is calm, peaceful and extremelly controlled, even in stressful situations, but when things exceed the limit, he explodes and destroys everything in his way. 'Clothing' Gaius' style is very basic and casual. He never wears colothing wich has the brand name stamped in front of it and prioritizes comfort over everything. Top Clothing • Summer: White, black or dark colored shirt or, most commonly, t-shirt. White, blue, green or red tank top. When +25°C, shirtless. • Winter: T-shirts, same as above. Grey, red or navy blue flannel shirt. Light brown, green or grey field coat. When very cold, a black overcoat. Bottom Clothing • Summer: Deep black or traditional jeans. Black shorts. • Winter: Jeans, same as above. Dark green, light brown or black cargo pants. Others • Footwear: Boots. All star shoes. Casually, just socks. • Head: Rarely, black or grey flat cap. Even rarer, baseball cap. Underwear • Summer and Winter: Black, grey or white socks and boxer briefs. 'Powers' 'Enhanced Condition' • Enhanced Resistance: Gaio is extremely resistant specially in the most densely muscular parts of his body, absorving the impact of punchs and heavy blows, he's even capable of stopping medium bullets at his chest, abs, arms and legs; the bullet goes 1-2 cm deep but does not penetrates completely. He can, however be killed by a single powerful shot in the head or neck. • Enhanced Strenght and Velocity: Capable of lifting 250 kg with each arm and delivering punchs and kicks strong enough to knockout a man with one strike. Can alo run at high speeds comparable to the most skilled sprint runners for relatively long periods of time. • Enhanced Intteligence and Memory: His enhanced intteligence does not come directly from his powers but comes from his experiences and knowledge adquired due to his old age. He is also capable of remembering scientific knowledge like formulas, manuals, principles, methods, proccesses and systems (and to a certain degree, faces and events) for undetermined periods of time. To everything else - like names, dates, et cetera - his memory is of an average human being. • Enhanced Senses: Gal has enhanced vision, allowing him to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, and, in close range, in the dark. He can, at some point, detect specific persons, objects and substances with his nose. Gaio also is able to hear with great clarity and some distance, sounds like footsteps and voices (though he can't hear conversations well at distance). • Enhanced Health: He possesses a physical, mental, spiritual, and sexual health beyond the max health of their species. He has every part in and of their body, external and internal, at first-rate health and is devoid of any disorders, diseases, disabilities, etc. He can consume mass quantities of food while still maintaining his physique and has an incredible well-being, recovery rate, and immune system. 'Illusion Awareness' Gaius is completely aware at all times of the true reality around him, potentially seeing through any optical and/or mental illusions that others attempt to deceive him with. He can, in fact, see illusions, but it does not block/control his senses (e.g. persons using illusions to look like another persons are seen by Gaius with their fake AND original face at the same time without blocking his view). 'Equipment' 'Combat' Bluecarved Staff: An artifact found by Gaius on Nepal. It's a straight and even wooden quarterstaff about 1,8 meters long, carved with glyphs and ornaments throughout it's extension. Its carvings turns the wood into an energy conduit allowing the user to shape energies at will. These energies come out of any choosen point of the staff and take a temporary physical form wich can be used as a variety of weightless tools and weapons such as spears, halberds, naginatas, scythes, hooks, ropes, et cetera. The name "Bluecarved" comes from the fact that the color of the energy materialized when Gaius uses the staff is blue. The energy, however, does not come from the staff but from the user, either by his/her powers or by a battery of some kind. Although not inherent to the staff, Gaius uses a form of magic to teleport it to where he is, so to not have to carry a 1,8 meters long stick with him all the time. The staff is now seldom used by Gaius who now prioritizes his guns. Guns: He has access to a myriad of guns, ranging from sniper rifles to assault rifles, submachine guns and pistols. 'Weakness' CONSTRUCTION CONSTRUCTION 'Trivia' CONSTRUCTION Category:Blog posts